An Unusual Day at the White House 2
by BustaMode
Summary: Again, I don't really know what came over me to write this but I am going to thank everyone who gave me a review on my first episode and all of the constructive criticism I got makes me believe that this story will be great.
**Welcome to the next installment of a Cory in the House crossover. This chapter will include Cory in the House and Dora the Explorer. I appreciate all the feedback on chapter 1 and I have taken them into consideration. Now onto the story.**

One day Boots and Mr. Baxter were having a friendly conversation when suddenly a loud noise fell upon them.  
It was very subtle but also obnoxious.  
Boots and Mr. Baxter decided to investigate.  
Mr. Baxter went upstairs while Boots explored downstairs.  
Mr. Baxter searched through the bathroom but only found Mr. President's nudie magazines.  
Boots, on the other hand, went searching through the kitchen and found a bloody scalpel.  
He was clueless on why it was bloody but he kept searching.  
Next, Mr. Baxter went and searched the bedrooms.  
He checked in Cory's room.  
Nothing.  
Then, he checked his room.  
Nothing.  
Finally, he checked the president's room.  
He was faced with a peculiar site.  
Mr. Baxter saw the president fucking Raven.  
At this moment, Mr. Baxter exclaimed, "I thought what we had was special! And now you are fucking my daughter, Raven!"  
Mr. President grabbed a pair of pants and put them on.  
Then, he pushed Raven out the window.  
"Raven who?" he said suspiciously.  
Mr. Baxter shrugged it off.  
Meanwhile, Boots was searching through the in-home theater.  
He looked underneath all of the seats.  
Nothing.  
Suddenly, he heard a noise.  
But this noise was different than the first.  
He looked up.  
What he saw was bear porn.  
He sat there intrigued for a bit.  
He jumped up and shut off the projector when he heard Mr. Baxter and Mr. President walking down the stairs.  
They meet Boots in the theater and they look at him.  
Boots looked very suspicious.  
Mr. Baxter asked, "What were you doing Boots?"  
Boots replied, "Nothing."  
Mr. President demanded, "Boots give me the remote."  
Boots gave Mr. President the remote.  
Mr. President, without hesitation, turned on the projector.  
They all sat there while thinking that it was very interesting.  
Then, Mr. Baxter snapped back to reality and said, "We need to find that noise."  
Boots said, "But the noise is right here."  
Mr. Baxter said, "Not that noise. The other noise."  
Boots replied, "Oh."  
Suddenly, they heard the noise again.  
Mr. Baxter yelled, "Mr. President, shut that off!"  
Mr. President dropped his head with sadness.  
Then, they heard the first noise again.  
Mr. President jumped with fear.  
Mr. Baxter thought that he was a baby and everyone moved on.  
They searched, as a group, through the garden.  
All they found were dead fruits, vegetables, a used condom, flowers, and the gardener.  
Mr. Baxter asked the gardener if he had heard anything.  
Mr. President interrupted, "She hasn't heard anything in fifteen years. She is deaf."  
Mr. Baxter apologized and they moved on.  
Boots stayed back for a couple of moments.  
Mr. Baxter and Mr. President turned around when they heard a loud scream.  
They run back to see Boots breathing heavily over top the dead gardener.  
"Why the fuck did you do that?" exclaimed Mr. President.  
Boots replied, "She doesn't know how to take care of fucking bananas. See? This one is green."  
Mr. Baxter interrupted, "That's a fucking cucumber!"  
Boots said, "Oh."  
They continued walking until they heard the noise more distinctively.  
"Oh Baby. You know how to work it!" coming from nowhere.  
Mr. Baxter, Boots, and Mr. President all ran towards this noise.  
They came up to the basketball court where a peculiar sight faced them.  
Cory had his pants down to his ankles and Dora was on her knees with no clothes on.  
She was rubbing her boobs together while her mouth was open.  
Cory took the cum shot and made it!  
The crowd cheered except for Mr. President.  
Mr. President said sadly, "I thought what we had was special, Cory. Now you go and fuck this tramp?"  
Cory said proudly, "What can I say? I'm a fucking buster."  
Mr. Baxter and Boots exclaimed together, "You are a buster, Cory."

 **Thank you for reading this if you read this far. The reviews on chapter 1 gave me a lot of inspiration to create this chapter. I hope you enjoyed and if you want see another sequel, make sure to comment "CANCER."**


End file.
